Interlude Series
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: What if they're already together? This is a series of short stand alone fics based on that premise.


Title: Interlude – Kitsunegari

Author: Kelly Mullins

E-mail: Mullins.Kellyl http/ Kitsunegari

Rating: PG-13 (if that)

Keywords: Skinner/Scully romance, angst

Summary: This is a missing scene for the episode Kitsunegari. I'm probably going to make this a series of established relationship vignettes.

Disclaimer: No Mine... CC...1013...Fox...Don't sue...No money... Also, un-betaed... quick fic.

Interlude – Kitsunegari

Kelly Mullins

The knock on his front door startled Walter Skinner out of the light doze he'd managed to achieve. "Damn it Mulder..." He threw open the door, and stopped, it wasn't Mulder who pushed past him into the apartment. Walter merely shook his head as he closed the door, before following the intruder back upstairs to his bedroom.

"How are you?"

"Honestly? I'm only hanging on by a string." He sat down next to her on the bed before continuing. "God Dana, he pushed me, and I took the bait and shot him."

"I'm just glad you're alive." Scully lay back on the bed, pulling Walter down with her. Dana spooned behind his body, putting an arm around the large man's frame to rest on his chest. "Walter, Modell is a dangerous serial killer; you know that, I know that, no matter what Mulder believes. Nothing can change the fact that the man kills for sport." She breathed into the back of his neck.

"I know. You understand just as much as I do how it feels not to be in control of your own body, your own thoughts." Walter rolled so that Dana was draped over his body. "If you're here Scully, where's Mulder?" Their arrangement was so cautious that Scully only came to his home when Mulder was out of town, usually when he'd gone off to chase aliens without her; for the same reason they didn't even risk going to Scully's house.

"Mulder's at the hospital with Modell, waiting for him to wake up." She kissed Walter gently on the lips. "I figured my duty to you was more important than my partner's relative geographic location."

"You know, this relationship would be so much easier if we didn't work for the FBI." Skinner, too exhausted to even entertain thoughts about Mulder, moved on to lighter matters.

"Then we wouldn't be together Walter, the FBI drove us into this." She ran her nails across the white t-shirt he was wearing, causing a jolt of electricity to course through his veins.

"Details, we could have met on a bus, a plane, anywhere and ended up together." He had a slight smile on his face, as if the weight of the entire world had lifted off his shoulders. His hand was even inching its way up under her shirt; coming to rest on her ribs.

"Mass transit aside; I wouldn't give up our relationship just to make life easier. You mean more to me than that Walter, you're stuck with me."

"Well, I guess there are worse people out there to get stuck with..." He was joking, his whole face glowing as it was doing more and more frequently now that they had gotten the concealment of their illicit relationship down to a science.

Scully's uber-romantic response to Skinner's near-admittance of reciprocated feelings was a yawn.

"You know what; maybe we could both use a nap." Walter suggested, already beginning to shuck his pants until he was down to briefs and his t-shirt. Scully, following suit, kicked off her heels and removed her pants before using her innate female bra removing skills to leave her in just her black shirt and panties.

Skinner pulled back the sheets and lay down as he had done many times before in her presence. Only this time when he held the sheet up invitingly it wasn't sexual, this was the meat of their relationship, minus all the other stuff; they were just Walter and Dana, two people brought together by fate, or an evil consortium.

Dana slid into the crisp sheets to rest against his body, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I'm glad you decided to break protocol and come over, you have no idea how much I needed you to be here tonight." He squeezed her tighter to show the emphasis of his words.

"Anytime Walter, you know that, Mulder and the bureau be damned."

And they slept, five hours later Scully's cell phone rang. Extricating herself from Walter's groggy grip was only a minor inconvenience as she grabbed for the offending device.

"Scully." Moments later, after obtaining all the most pertinent information, Dana hung up and turned to face her now fully awake lover. "That was Mulder, Modell's dead, looks like he was 'pushed'."

End


End file.
